Bella The Punk Goth
by Vampwulv Aly
Summary: What if Bella was a punk when she moved to Forks. She brings Friends with her this time though. She brings her boy friend as well. Will Edward and Bella still end up together? Better than the summary says.ExB JxA EmxR. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters that are from the book.**

**I think you will find most of my writing different than most peoples because unlike a lot of people I add in my own thoughts of stuff and I'll add pictures of the way that people look like on my pro. So you could see what I think they look like. And also I'm going through and adding more detail so if your just reading it on July 28, 2008 and you keep on reading it then you will find less detail than you would like. That is because I kind of rushed but I'm not going to rush anymore. I promise puts hand up in the girl scout promise way I 3 everyone that reviews. This chapter has been rewritten on July 28, 2008. Oh and if you have any questions feel free to ask me in the review. And also just in case. Bella knows the Cullen/Hales and the Blacks from when she was a child. **_**Oh and when I write something in this formate then it's what someone's thinking instead of saying or doing. **__**When I write like this then it's music lyrics.**__** 'When I write like this then it's a phone ringing.'**_

**The song for this chapter is Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna.**

**Bella The Punk Goth **

**Ch.1**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_**Please don't stop the music  
**_

_**Please don't stop the music  
**_

_**Please don't stop the music  
**_

_**Please don't stop the music**__**  
**_

We're getting on the Plane to Washington from Phoenix now. We would be Cal, Jesse, Zev, Ethan, Mathew, and of chorus myself.

Cal and I are like peanut butter and jelly. I do what he tells me to and he does what I tell him to. He's from Italy. He was my second friend in Phoenix. He was always a girl magnet. So when we would be hanging out I would always look around and see girls glaring at my face and muttering cuss words at me under their breath. It's always fun to hit him since he doesn't really care as long as it's not to hard. He is built much like how Emmett is lean and muscle. He has hazle eyes and blond hair with blue, black, purple and red hair.

Jesse is older than I am by one year so he should be one grade ahead but he failed a grade and now is in the same grade as the rest of us. He is like an older brother to me. He's from England. He was my first friend in Phoenix. He is also built much like Emmett. He had bronze hair when we were younger but now that he's died it many times it's black with blue and purple highlights. His eyes are golden brown but sometimes they have some green in them. Or specs of red. Depending on his mood.

Zev is my second best friend and unlike Cal I don't hit him for no reason. He's from New Orleans. And was my third friend in Phoenix. He has blond hair with blue highlights somewhat like mine. Except his are darker than mine. His eyes are blue and show every emotion he has at that point in time. He is built more like Jasper than Emmett.

Ethan is my second boyfriend. I know that even if we broke up we would still be friends. I know that everyone thinks that we do it all the time but it's not true. We have been going out for exactly three years. He's from Briton and has the most dreamy accent ever. His hair used to be like mine but when I moved to the public school in Phoenix since I got kicked out of the private school he died it. And now it's red with black highlights. His eyes are chocolate brown. He is built like Edward.

Mathew is my third best friend and would do anything I ask him to. He's from New York. He is built more like Jake than any of the Cullen/Hales'. He has jade green eyes. His hair is black with purple highlights. Just like when we met on my first day of public school.

_**It's getting late**_

_**  
I'm making my way all the time**_

_**  
My favourite place**_

_**  
I gotta get my body moving**_

_**  
Shake the stress away**_

_**  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
**_

_**Possible candidate, yeah  
**_

_**Who knew  
**_

_**That you'd be here, be here looking like you do  
**_

_**You make and staying over here, impossible  
**_

_**Baby, Im a say your aura is incredible  
**_

_**If you don't have to go, don't**_

We're going to Washington to live with my dad. We all did something that was against the law and got arrested for it and now our moms think that sending us to live with my dad we would learn something. (a/n you will find out in a later chapter what it is that they did.)

My dad doesn't really even know what we did. Since my mom decided not to tell him.

_I wish that everything would be alright with everyone else. _

I remember a time that Raven decided she wanted Ethan just so I wouldn't have him and all of us beat her up and told her that if she ever tried that again she may not live. I knew that Ethan would never turn on me even if the coolest girl in school wanted him.

I also remember a time where she wanted all my friends. But not a one would talk to her because it was don't talk to Raven week. She got her feelings hurt after the next week we politely told her to go fuck herself. That's the day I learned that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

I now knew everything I would to make fun of her and the clones for the rest of my life.

_**Do you know when to start it?**_

_**  
I just came here to party**_

_**  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty**_

_**  
Your hands around my waist**_

_**  
Just let the music play**_

_**  
We're hand in hand just to dress and now we're face to face  
**_

_**flash back**_

I looked over to see a girl with black hair and a really slutty outfit walking over to Ethan and me.

_I wonder what she wants..._

"Hey Ethan! Do you want to go out with me this Friday?!" She yelled. Then turned to look over at me. "Hi I'm Raven. You must be new here." She said putting her hand out to shake mine.

"Hey. I'm Bella. I am new. Just moved here last year. You know in sixth grade after Christmas." I said sarcasticly.

"Oh your that girl. So anyways Ethan do you want to?" She asked totally acnoring the fact that he had his arm around my waist.

"No I'm with my girlfriend all week end. Sorry Raven. Besides your not my type." He replied and then murmered "Slut." under his breath.

"Okay well maybe next week."

_end flash back_

_I can't believe Raven did that._

**A/N I'll probably put another flash back in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know you really weren't expecting me to go back through but I figured why not since I figured I should add a little more detail... Okay maybe a lot of detail. But like if you think I should add anymore detail to it let me know and I'll see what I can do. Rewritten on July 28, 2008.**

**The song for this chapter is Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescense.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

_**Don't cry to me.  
**_

_**If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
**_

_**You want me, come find me.  
**_

_**Make up your mind.**_

I got bored of waiting for my friends to notice that I wasn't talking. So I took out my Ipod and started listening to Missing by Evanescence.

I guess I had fallen asleep because suddenly I was being woken up. But it wasn't just Ethan waking me up I even had my new friend who I just met Ian trying to wake me up as well.

Ian is from Phoenix as well. But he was just going to visit his mom so I knew I probably wouldn't see him at Fork's High. He had shaggy blond hair and freckles all over his face.

When I sat up Ethan's lips met mine. It wasn't like all those other kisses he's given me. It was a little more passionate.

_I wish we could stay like this forever. But since we're getting looks from everyone else. We had to stop. Especially since we could make out all night long for quite a while. _

_I know that even if the guys got to go back to Phoenix they would just go and get them selves arrested over there again. Just so they could come and see me. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Should've let you fall,  
**_

_**Lose it all,  
**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself.  
**_

_**Can't keep believing,  
**_

_**We're only deceiving ourselves,  
**_

_**And I'm sick of the lies,  
**_

_**And you're too late.**_

"Bella!" The familiar face of Jacob Black ran over giving me a big bear hug and so did all of the Cullen/Hales'. Jake has shaggy blond hair and rosett colored skin. His eyes are light blue.

_The Cullen/Hales' are some of Jake's best friends and since I'm another best friend of his. The Cullen/Hales' think of me as family like they do Jake. I've known all of them since I was four. And Emmett was the first one out of everyone to think of me as familey. I don't even remember anything before I was four so I have know idea why he did. But it feels like I've known him my whole life.__ I mean he even looked some what like me before I died my hair many times._

"Jake… to….tight…can't...breath..."I gasped between breaths.

"Sorry Bells." I then turned to my friends and gave them the it's ok sign. "Jake this is Ethan my boyfriend, Cal my very best friend, Jesse I call him my older brother, Zev my second best friend, Mathew my third best friend." I said this pointing to each of the guys. "Guys this is Jacob he's like my younger brother because he's younger than I am. Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen three of mine and Jake's best friends. And then this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale Jake and my other two best friends."

_**Don't cry to me.  
**_

_**If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
**_

_**You want me, come find me.  
**_

_**Make up your mind.**_

"Hi" All the guys said at once and shook hands.

"Hey Bells I was thinking we could go shopping and catch up on stuff." Bet you know who said that. Yep Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice but I really can't and plus I have to drive everyone to Charlie's house." Suddenly her face fell. "Plus you know I hate shopping."

"Ok" Was all she replied back with.

"Aw look what you did Bells. You made Alice sad. Now I have to go shopping with her. Just to cheer her up." Jasper told me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. But ya'll really should think into the past. Every time I went shopping I had to be kidnapped." All the guys cracked up laughing at what I just said.

"Now that you mention it. I do remember I kidnapped you a few times." Edward, Jasper and Emmett all said in unison.

"Yeah and if you don't remember correctly you can tell me I'm wrong but didn't I climb out the window a couple of times?"

"Yeah I remember that. It was funny because then we would fight over going to the hospital or not." Rosalie joined in.

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
**_

_**Selfishly hated,  
**_

_**No wonder you're jaded,  
**_

_**You can't play the victim this time.  
**_

_**And you're too late.**_

"Oh Bells. Charlie told us we should help ya'll out with your luggage and stuff." Jake told me.

"Ok. Why though?"

"Because Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper have a house right next to yours."

"Oh awesome." I said jumping into a hug with Emmett. I missed his hugs. "I'm guessing Edward and Emmett talked Carlisle into it."

_I can't believe they live next door to me! They are so cool! Wow I love them so much!_

"You got that right." They said in unison. When I let Emmett out of the hug I hugged Edward. Who doesn't have a bone crushing hug style like Emmett.

When I let Edward go. I noticed that Ethan was glaring at Emmett and Edward. "Ethan chill. Their just friends you should know that by the way I missed their hugs." He just shook his head and gave me a kiss.

Emmett started making an 'oohh' sound.

"Rosalie can you make Emmett shut up?" When I said that I head a faint "ow" in the background. And everyone started laughing.

"Bells now look at what you've done! Rose is mad at me because I did that. And your mad at me. And Ethan already hates me. Who else doesn't like me? Raise your hand" Emmett said and everyone raised their hand joking around with Emmett. "Damn guess that means I can talk about you guys behind your backs now." Emmett said sticking his tounge out at us like a five year old.

"Emmett grow up will you." I replied between giggles.

_**So, don't cry to me.**_

_**  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.**_

_**  
You love me, come find me.**_

_**  
Make up your mind.**_

**Please Review! Huggles and Kisses to everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been debating if Edward gets Bella in a couple of chapters or not. It's really up to ya'll review and let me know what you think about that. Rewritten on July 28, 2008. I don't really have anything else to say right here except for the fact that. I'm going to try to make chapters longer….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are familiar to you from Twilight.**

**The song in this chapter is My Immortal by Evanescence.**

After everyone was acquainted and new at least one thing about each other we pilled into the cars. It was Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Ethan, Cal, and me in a Hummer. Edward, Zev, Jesse, and Mathew in the Volvo. And Jacob in his rabbit with Embry and Quil.

I believe is what he said their names are. They didn't feel like saying hi yet so they stayed in the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After we were all packed in the car. Everything in Jacob's car. We set off for Charlie's house.

Charlie thinks that the guys' parents just got tired of them so they sent them over here with me.

_Wait until he hears the story. Just wait. _

Ethan and Cal were both looking at me with weird expressions as I started to hum. They had never herd me hum My Immortal by Evanescence, before_._

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot era_se**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

While we were unpacking the car Charlie pulled up so I had to introduce him to the guys. Of course.

"Hi Cha-dad." _Of course I couldn't call him Charlie to his face. He might get mad at me._

"Hey sweetie. Who are all these boys?"

"Dad these are the guys that are going to be here with me. Because of what we did." I explained. He gave me a look to tell me to keep going. "This is Cal," I said pointing at him as he passed by me. "This is Jesse. He's older then I am. Just remember that about him," I said pointing at him when he came up. "This is Mathew and Zev," I pointed to them. "And this is Ethan. My boyfriend" I said giving him a kiss.

"Ok. Hi Cal, Jesse, Mathew, Zev, and Ethan." He said to them waving.

"Dad we need to finish unpacking the car." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Ok. See you guys later."

"Okay." We all said at once.

Jake kept bumping into me while we were getting boxes from car. Ethan would just give him dirty looks. And then Cal would see and do the same.

_If only my newer friends and my older friends could get along then I would be happy. But it seems like I'm not meant to be happy._

One Hour Later

"Dad!" I yelled "We're finally finished! We need to know where our rooms are!"

"Ok." And Charlie came running out of the house to me. (a/n I know that Charlie's house is really only a two bedroom house but in this fanfic he has an eight bedroom. The eighth bedroom is for guests.)

"See you later Bells." The Cullen/Hales' and Jake said.

"See ya." I replied.

**Hope you liked it. Please Review. Huggles and Kisses to everyone.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Rewritten on July 28, 2008. This chapter is really just a filler chapter.**

**The song for this chapter is White Houses by Vanessa Carlton.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

**The Next Day **

_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day **_

"Ethan, Cal, Zev, Mathew, and Jesse! Time to get up!" I yelled.

I heard some bumps on the floor from upstairs. That told me the guys heard me and are now up and running to attack me. I knew that's what their doing even if their too quite to hear.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two. I ran and hid as best as I could.

One.

"Where are you girl?!" They all yelled at once. I looked up over the counter to see all of them with messy hair and only pajam pants on.

Suddenly I stood up and they ran to me and a few seconds later I was fighting them. We are more of play fighting than actually fighting.

Exactly ten minutes after we started fighting we had to stop so I could get the phone.

Ring. Ring.

I got the phone on the last ring. "Hello?" I said.

_We really need to get caller Id for this house. I think I'll do that this weekend with the guys._

"Hi. Bella? It's Alice."

"Oh hi Ali. What do ya need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we heard a lot of noise coming from inside your house. And wanted to make sure everything was okay."

I giggled. "Oh yeah every things fine. I was just waking up the guys. And then we started fighting. We're sorry about the noise though. If you want you could come on over here since our back yards are connected to each other and help me get the boys."

"Okay I'll be over there in a minute. Be sure the back door is unlocked.And Emmett wants to talk to you."

"Okay. The back door is already unlocked for you. Andput him on then."

"BBBBBeeeeellllllllllllaaaaaaaa. Hi"

"Hi Daddy Em. How are you this weird morning?"

"I'm good girl. Okay well we need to go. Because unlike some girl I know we woke up to people yelling at each other. Bella"

"Okay. Bye Em."

"Bye"

_**Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon **_

Pop. Pop.

I looked over to see little Alice slapping the guys.

I hung up and suddenly I felt like I was about to be tackled. So I ran and hid outside.

"Come out come out where ever you are Bells"

"No!" I yelled back.

"Yes."

Suddenly I was being picked up off the ground from behind. I turned to see who it is was. Cal and Ethan. Cal just standing there while Ethan picked me up like always.

Ethan pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. While the guys just ran in the house and turned on the water for their showers.

I broke the kiss first. "Okay Ethan. Go take your shower before I call the chief."

"Fine. I'll see you when it's time for breakfast."

While the guys are were getting ready for school I decided to make breakfast. Some bacon and eggs should do.

I finished making breakfast ten minutes later.

_**It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last  
**_

The guys are all sitting at the table waiting for their breakfast.

I sat the plates in front of them and they wolfed down their food in seconds. Then we all ran up stairs to get dressed for school. Since we just threw on our pjs after our showers.

_Twenty minutes later_

There's pounding on my door. The guys are telling me to finish putting in my ear studs and cleaning off my belly button ring.

I walk down staires and see the guys and what their wearing.

Ethan's wearing the usual black shirt that shows his muscles and tattoo of a vampire, baggy black jeans with chains hanging all over, ear stud in the top of his left ear, nose ring, black eye liner, black jacket, black tinny shoes, black skate board helmet, and black skate board.

_**It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses **_

Cal is wearing the usual which is black shirt that shows his muscles and tattoo of a vampire, baggy black jeans with chains hanging all over, ear stud in the top of his left ear, nose ring, black eye liner, black jacket, black tinny shoes, plus he has a blood red skate board helmet black skate board, and has black nail polish on to.

Mathew is wearing black shirt that shows his muscles and tattoo of a vampire, baggy black jeans with chains hanging all over, ear stud in the top of his left ear, nose ring, black eye liner, black jacket, black tinny shoes, has a blue helmet and black skate board.

_**My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake **_

Jesse is wearing black shirt that shows his muscles and tattoo of a vampire, baggy black jeans with chains hanging all over, ear stud in the top of his left ear, nose ring, black eye liner, black jacket, black tinny shoes, he has a purple helmet and black skate board.

_**Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses**_

Zev is wearing black shirt that shows his muscles and tattoo of a vampire that he's had since we were in ninth grade, baggy black jeans with chains hanging all over, ear stud in the top of his left ear, nose ring, black eye liner, black jacket, black tinny shoes, he has a black helmet with blood red flames out lined in orange and black skate board.

_**And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white hoses**_

_**In white houses**_

_**In white houses**_

I looked down to see that I was wearing a black half shirt really thin sleeves that show my tattoo of a black rose showing on my back, black baggy jeans with chains all over, ear suds in my right ear, black belly button ring, my snack bites in along with my nose ring, black jacket, newly done saphire blue highlites, black nail polish, black eye liner, black skate board, and black helmet with blue flames out lined in purple.

**Tomorrow I will talk about their first day of school. And if anyone has any questions go ahead and ask me.**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to say hi. And that I love you guys.**

**The song for this chapter is Runaway by Avril Lavigne.**

"Come on guys! Let's see how the Forks preps take the new kids looks in!" Mathew yelled. With happiness at getting to see what all of the other kids said about our new look.

"And what if we don't want to see?" Zev asked him bitterly.

"We'll drag you along with us." Jesse answered with a smile.

"Ok." Zev said. Britening up.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

On our way outside we spotted Jake waiting in his car for us. "Hey Jake!" I yelled with a smile.

"Hey! I was wondering if ya'll want a ride to school!" Jake yelled back.

"No! We got skateboards! And the school isn't that far from here! We can make it!" Cal yelled.

"OK!" With that he drove off.

"So ya'll ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled at me.

"Ok!" I yelled. With that we took off on our skateboards. "So…. Ya'll think we'll get homework on our first day here?" I asked them.

"Nah. Even if we do. We aren't going to do it. You know the usual." Zev answered.

"OK." After that we rode in silence until I started humming Runaway by Avril Lavigne.

_**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah**_

_**Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late**_

_**My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range**_

_**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**_

_**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground**_

_**No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow**_

_**Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no**_

_**Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud**_

_**And I feel so aliveI can't help myself**_

_**Don't you realizeI just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and run away, yeahI just wanna fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**_

**_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering_**

**_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_**

**_Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk_**

**_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_**

**_And I feel so aliveI can't help myself_**

**_Don't you realize_**

**_Run away, run away_**

The guys just stared at me when I finished humming. "What? Why are ya'll looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Because you've never hum songs like that." Cal answered.

"Oh. But I do hum." I stuck my tongue out at them. After that we had two seconds till me were at school. I could see the school from where I was at. We quickly hopped off our skateboards and walked into the front office with kids watching us. "Bella Swan, Cal Comatose, Jesse Sparks, Mathew Maximum, Zev Zelch, and Ethan Ethanol. We're the new students." I told the lady in the office.

She shuffled through some papers and handed them to me.

"Okay. Here you go kids."

I handed everyone their schedule as we walked out of the front office. "Let me see your schedules." They handed me their schedules and I had every class with them. "We have all the exact same schedules guys. Even you Jesse." Jesse failed fifth grade and the next year is when I moved to Phoenix. I had a locker right next to his in sixth grade and I also had every class before lunch with him.

"Cool!" All of all yelled.

"Now lets go skateboard until everyone else gets here. We can figure out where everything is in the mean time." I said.

All morning long students were staring at us. Mumbling something about how all the new kids were all friends. Or how they all had weird hair. Or how they were different. Or how they thought we were hot.

One Hour Later

_It's lunch time now and we're outside boarding._

"Hey. Ya'll must be the new students."

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"I do. I'm Lauren and this is Jessica my best friend. We wanted to like know if ya'll like wanted to be our like friends. In like stead of being friends with the Cullen's so we like got to you like first."

"Actually I've been friends with the Cullen's since I was four." I told her with so much venom in my voice that it hurt to say.

"Oh that's like to bad." She said with a hurt look on her face while looking at Ethan. "Maybe your friends would like to be like friends with me?"

"No we don't we stay with Bella where ever she goes. Even on her dates with Ethan here." Cal said while patting Ethan's shoulder.

"Who's like Ethan?"

"I'm Ethan. And I would appreciate it if you stop staring at me. I'm with Bells not you. And I wont ever go on a date with you so don't even think about it."

"Like ok." She said with another hurt look.

"And don't glare at Bells either or you wont know what came for you." Ethan informed her. (a/n I know Ethan's so protective of Bella.)

"And like why can't I like glare? This is like the like United States of like America and I like have all the like freedom in the like world. And you will like one day go out with me so like stop putting on the like act."

"What ever." Ethan said with a bored tone.

"See you snob." I said to her. At that she got mad and stuck her nose up in the air and walked off with her hips shaking like crazy.

_I bet she's trying to make Ethan like her._

When she was out of hearing range we cracked up with laughter. A minute later the Cullen/Hale's and Jake ran over to us. "That was a nice show. Someone actually will stand up for us while making fun of Lauren and Jessica." Alice told me.

"Yep and we don't kid around when someone makes fun of our friends." I said back.

"So lets go get lunch!" Rosalie and Emmett yelled.

"Um you guys can… We don't eat lunch ever." I said.

"Oh well you aren't anorexic are you?" Edward asked.

"What's anorexic mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means someone that never eats. It's a disease." Edward informed him. "Bells your not anorexic are you?"

"No. We eat breakfast it's just that we don't like to eat lunch is all."

"Ok. Well I'm starving. So we're going to go get lunch. See you guys in a few." Jasper interrupted. With that they walked away mumbling to each other. We just stood there riding our skateboards.

**Please review. Huggles and kisses**

**-J**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's POV

I looked over to see Bella and the guys talking to Dumb and Dumber. (a/n that's Lauren and Jessica by the way.) I noticed how Lauren was eyeing Ethan. I don't think Bella likes that to much. I can tell by the look in her eyes.

"You guys look over at where Bells and the guys are." I said while tugging on Edward's shirt.

"Alice will you stop tugging on my shirt your going to rip it?"

"Okay," I said letting go of his shirt. "Just look over at where Bella and the guys are."

When I said Bella's name again everyone looked over to where she said she'd be earlier today in Math. And there she was. Everyone gasped when they saw the look on her face go from annoyed to anger. We had never seen Bells get so mad.

Apparently the guys have because they didn't do anything to stop her from almost attacking Lauren.

Then Ethan started talking and Lauren huffed off. After we noticed Lauren and Jessica were gone for good. We ran up to Bella and the guys.

"That was a nice show. Someone actually will stand up for us while making fun of Lauren and Jessica." I told Bella.

"Yep and we don't kid around when someone makes fun of our friends." Bella said back.

"So lets go get lunch!" Rosalie and Emmett yelled.

"Um you guys… We don't eat lunch ever." Bella said.

"Oh well you aren't anorexic are you?" Edward asked.

"What's anorexic mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means someone that never eats. It's a disease." Edward informed him.

"Bells your not anorexic are you?" Edward asked again.

"No. We eat breakfast it's just that we don't like to eat lunch and dinner is all."

"Ok. Well I'm starving. So we're going to go get lunch. See you guys in a few." Jasper interrupted.

We walked off mumbling to each other about what we had just learned. Or in Emmett's case what he's eating for lunch.

"I don't think we should let them miss out on eating. I guess she's right. The school doesn't have very good food." I said.

"Yeah we can't let miss out on the nutrition she needs." Edward said back.

"How about we end this conversation. You're making me want to throw up." Rosalie interrupted.

"Ok." I said "Do you guys have soccer practice today after school?" I asked Jasper mainly.

"Yeah we. Are you going to make Bells and the guys watch us?" Jasper answered right back.

"Hell yeah. She's watching ya'll play or I'm going to hurt her." I said.

We quickly got our lunches and some extra food to save for after school today, and went back to where Bella was.

"So Bella. Jake, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper play soccer. They're practicing today after school and we want you to see how good they are. Since we all remember that you're very good at gymnastics and everything else. So will you come?" I asked a little to fast.

"Um sure I'll watch. I was planning on skipping tonight's homework anyway." She answered looking a bit surprised a my sudden outburst.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's now after school and Bella is keeping her eyes on Edward. I think she might like him more than a friend. Kind of like how Jasper and I are or how Emmett and Rosalie are or even how Megan and Jacob are.

Ethan kept his eyes on Bella trying to get her attention away from Edward. Finally Cal got tired of it and called Bella. That got her out of her trance. "Huh?" Was really actually all she said though.

After that everyone just left her alone. Until Ethan decided to go use the bathroom. Then I asked "Do you like Edward as more than a friend?"

"Yes! How could you tell? All Ethan could tell was that I was actually paying attention to them play."

"Oh. A girl knows. A girl knows. Especially when it's her best friend crushing on her brother. Are you going to break up with Ethan? He seems like he's getting on your nerves." I had to ask. I didn't want Edward to ask her out and her say yes even though she was still going out with Ethan.

"Yes. I am going to break up with Ethan. He's gotten way to protective since we moved here. And I don't like it!"

"Why don't you go and dump him right now?"

"That's a good idea actually."

At that Ethan came back.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Ethan can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."

After he said that I dragged him to some where more private.

"I want to break up. You've gotten to possessive of me. And I don't like it. And you know I don't give second chances. But we can stay friends."

"Ok. I was thinking about breaking up with you anyways. So I guess it's all good. We can still be friends but don't expect me to let you in my room when you get your heart broken."

"Who ever said I was going to get so deep to where my heart would get broken?"

With that I ran off to watch Edward play. I didn't care if he asked me out or not. I just wanted to see Edward.

I think I might love him though. Which kind of bothered me because I had never felt this way towards anyone.

"Ok Alice I'm single again!" I yelled. Which caused everyone to look at me even the soccer players. I turned my head and saw that Edward was staring at me again. I didn't like the way it felt

"That's good Bells!" I heard Jake yell. "Now can we get back to our game?!"

"Yeah sure! I never said hey look over here I have something to say! So go on with the game!"

After I said that we all fell down on the ground shaking with laughter.

* * *

Edward's POV

After Bella yelled that she's single I couldn't get it out of my head that maybe we are meant to be.

So after practice since I have my skateboard with me I'm going to ride with Bella home. She wouldn't mind. When I looked back up at the bleachers I noticed two things. One Bella staring at me and two Alice winking at me with a huge grin on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Bella can I talk to you alone please?" I asked after practice.

"Sure Edward. Do you have a board we could ride while we talk?"

"Of course I still have the board you bought me for my birthday a few years ago Bells." I said smirking at her.

I ran to my car to get my skateboard. I returned within a few minutes since I don't park my car far away from the field.

"Ok go get it. Cal take everyone else back home ok. I'm going to be with Edward for a little while."

"Okay Bell-Well." Cal said right back to her.

Cal took everyone of Bells friends from Phoenix back to her house.

"So what did you want to talk about Edward?" She asked me.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night."

"Yes! I would love to go on a date with you. Edward." She practically yelled.

* * *

Alice's POV

I heard Edward ask Bella out and already knew what the answer was going to be. I had a vision of it while Bella and Ethan were breaking up under the bleachers.

* * *

Bella's POV

I'm so glad Edward asked me out. It's like he was afraid that I would call someone to come and beat him up but he knew I would never do that to one of my friends.

* * *

Edward's POV

She actually said yes. So quick as lightning I pressed my lip's to her's. She's a great kisser. Why did most of the guys she went out with like Newton have to be so difficult and always get the good kissing girls first?

* * *

Sorry I have to leave it here but I really want to finish reading this one fanfic. Plus my friend and I didn't really have enough time to finish this chapter. But now Edward and Bella are together. 

-J


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so what I meant when I said 'like Newton' was Edward remembering before she moved with Rene to Phoenix. She went out with Mike. This is basically a filler chapter. But you should still probably read it since you wont know what's happening in the next chapter.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Wow Edward's a great kisser. Way better that Ethan could ever be. I wonder how many girls he's kissed with these lips.

A few minutes later we broke the kiss because we needed air.

"Wow Edward. That was great!"

"Your not so bad yourself."

Just then we heard some snickering in the background. We turned around already knowing that it was Alice, Jake, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Cal. Apparently Cal sent everyone else to my house while he stayed here and watched me and Edward.

"Man…..Ethan……is…..going….to…..be…….so……..mad…..at…….you……Bells!" Cal said while trying to stop laughing.

"Why we broke up. I practically yelled it."

"Because………he……..doesn't……..even……..have…..a……new…..girl…..yet…..like……he…..usually……..does" still trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah so. Just because he's used to being hung all over with girls doesn't mean I can't get another date that's not him." I said starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean it like that. Please don't get mad at me. And also can we finish this at home. I don't think some of this stuff is appropriate to say in front of your new guy?" He said sounding like he's pleading.

"I forgive you. And yeah we probably should finish this at home."

* * *

Cal's POV (a/n I decided to do a Cal POV.) 

I really didn't want to say that Bella is easy in front of Edward. I don't think she would ever forgive me if I did.

I just can't believe that se just met him again and she's already kissing him.

"Thanks now lets go. You still have to cook dinner for Charlie."

"Yeah your probably right. Bye Edward see you later." She said to him. Then they kissed bye.

"Do you want me to ride home with you?" Edward asked her.

"No Edward. I think I know what Cal wants to say but I will get mad if he says it in front of you." I can't believe she would actually get mad at me.

* * *

Edward's POV

I can't believe she wont tell me what Cal wants to talk about. I mean it can't be about her being easy because I knew from experience she isn't.

Maybe it's about her going out with me. I mean Cal barely even knows me so maybe he thinks Bella barely knows me as well.

Well she knows me really well. We've gone out before. But it got ruined because Lauren kissed me. Knowing I thought she was Bella.

But Bella didn't believe that story; plus she was moving so she wanted to spend as much time with my family and I as possible.

* * *

Alice's POV

I was wondering when Bella and Edward would go out again.

I just can't believe she said yes so quickly to Edward.

"See you later Bell's." I said to Bella while dragging Edward away.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV 

"See you Alice." I said right back at her. "Come on Cal we should probably get home. Charlie will be wondering about his dinner."

"Yeah ok."

With that we left riding on our skateboards. For at least three minutes we rode in silence. I swear if he didn't talk soon I would soon pass out of boredom.

"So. You wanted to continue this conversation?"

"Yeah but I don't think I want to. And you know I'm not easy. We were drunk that night. It didn't mean anything to me. And I would appreciate it if you stopped telling people I was. Got it?" I said to him with venom clear through my voice. He winced when he heard it.

"I'm sorry. I forgot all the details ma lady. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Sure. Just don't ever tell anyone that I'm easy again. Got it?"

"Yep I got it"

And just as he said that I got tackled by Zev, Mathew, Jesse, and Ethan.

"Ow you guys. Are you trying to give me a concussion?" I asked

"No just trying to tackle you and possibly break your arm. We want to see those cool moves from when you had the broken arm again." Zev answered

"Oh ok. Here you go then." I started to do a three sixty back flip. When a police cruiser came driving by and knocked me off balance. "Ow. Now I think I do have a broken arm. Your wish has been granted."

Everyone cracked up at that. Even I did. But I guess I laughed to sooth the pain I felt go through my arm.

Alice's POV

"I can't believe you Edward! You are supposed to wait at least one day after the girl dumps her boy friend then ask her out. Besides aren't you still with Nyx?(a/n A character I made up.) Plus isn't she another one of mine and Bella's best friends. I mean this is the same Bella just different looking is all."

"I know Alice and I was just about to call and break up with Nyx. So hold your horses."

"No Edward I don't want to hold my horses. I want to hang out with my best friend. We don't even know if she likes the same things as she used to."

"Aw come on Alice she's exactly the same. I can tell by the way she looks at Emmett. Like he's her older brother. She always called you and Rosalie her sisters and Emmett and Jasper as her brothers. I have no clue what she thought of me as."

"She thought of you as a brother too Edward. Why can't you see that. She has always had a crush on you. Remember that very first girl friend you had before she moved? She was so pained to see you with another girl. But Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I helped her through it. Why can't you see that she loves you just as much as you over her?" I said with a pleading voice.

"Because Alice she pained me by going out with Newton." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No Edward. She loves you more than you think. You're the reason she broke up with Ethan."

"Okay Alice. Let me call Nyx now."

"Fine."

With that he pulled out his phone and dialed Nyx's number.

"Hi Nyx it's Edward. I want to break up." I could hear her pretty good still. She said something that sounded like.

'Yeah I think it's best we break up. I didn't feel a connection with you like I thought I had. Plus I'm guessing you finally got a date with Bells?'

"Yeah. How did you know I liked Bella?"

'Oh come on Edward it's so obvious.'

"Oh okay well yeah that's what it is. Sorry. Bye."

'Ok. Bye.'


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is all in Alice's POV. I'm sorry for the long wait and everything though.

* * *

Alice's POV

I can't believe Nyx is ok with Edward and Bella going out. She knows Bella has liked him for a long time though.

"So how come their were no water works?" I asked Edward.

"Because she was planning on breaking up anyway."

"Oh."

With that we got out of the car and walked into the house. Lucky for us Esme and Carlisle weren't home yet. Other wise they would have asked why we got home so late. You see Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is a nurse. That's how they met at Harvard. And they fell in love and had us. Which would be Emmett, Edward, and me.

"So where's my jazzy?" I asked

"He's over at Bella's hanging with Zev and Mathew." Rosalie answered.

"Ok." I said back.

"So Emmett how come ya'll aren't making out like ya'll usually are?" I asked Daddy Em. (a/n That's what I call Emmett.)


	10. authors note

-1Dear Readers,

I wont be able to post for three weeks because I got grounded from my computer and the comp at school won let me on this web site. But as soon as I can get back on here you will get a nice long chapter. I all so would like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed and review while I'm away. I'll be gone for three weeks.

Huggles

-J


	11. chapter 10

Ok you guys I'm ungrounded but it's spring break for me and probably a lot of other people that read this fanfic. So I'm sorry if I didn't post a nice long chapter but I am trying really hard to get back cought up on updating. Also I will post alot more when people vote on my poll that I have set up.

Bella's POV

When I got up off the ground. I realized that Jasper was standing there watching us.

"Hey Jasper!" I said running up to him.

"Hey Bells!" He said and hugged me.

"Thanks for not tackling me like the bozo crew did." I said to him.

"No problem." He said right back

"How come your not with Alice?" I asked him.

"Because she isn't home yet."

"Oh."

Right when we finished talking Alice and Edward pulled into their drive way. We hid before they could see us. As they walked in. I wasn't sure whether I should jump out and say 'hi' or just stay there.

Apparently the guys decided for me because they wouldn't let me get up. No matter how hard I struggled against their grasp.

Ten Minutes Later.

"Zev can you get the phone?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. "Hello? . . . Bella it's for you." He said handing me the phone.

"Who is it?" He just shrugged.

"Hello? . . . Oh hi Jake. How is it going? . . . Same here . . . Sure we can hang tonight. See you then. Oh yeah we'll be on our skateboards with Edward. Bye." I hung up.

"So where are we going tonight?" Zev, Cal and Jesse asked.

"We're going to go let the Forks kids know that I'm not the same Bella that I used to be. (a/n I'm thinking of writing a fanfic of what she was like before she moved with her mom.) And let them know that you guys aren't as nice as they think you are." I replied to them.

"Awesome! What time are we going to be leaving with Jake?" Zev asked.

"Why do we have to go tonight I have homework to do?" Cal asked.

"Yes we get to go out tonight! Lets go clubbing!" Jesse said.

"Ok um the time would be seven thirty. Cal we don't do our homework. Remember? And Jesse we're going to go riding around making a mess of things like we did in Phoenix." I told them all.

"Aw but Bells hun why can't we go clubbing to?" Jesse asked me.

"Because Jesse it will be way past time to be back even though we could probably sneak back in. And Jake will get in big trouble. Plus I want to get back early enough to set up my old gymnastics equipment." I told them.

"Ok. But remember that if we don't go tonight then we're going to go this weekend and we're staying out really late." Jesse said.

"Okay. I don't mind staying out late on the weekend just not tonight." I told him while Zev and Cal stood in the back round shaking their heads to what ever I said. 

"Where's Jasper, Mathew and Ethan?" Cal asked.

"We're right here." Mathew called. From the front hall way where the stairs are.

"Ok. Did you hear our whole conversation or do we need to tell you what we're all doing tonight?" I asked them.

"We heard the whole conversation. No need to repeat your self little lady." Mathew said kiddingly to me.

"Wow if Edward was here he might be a little jealous if he didn't know you already belonged to him." Jasper said.

"Well he knows so no need for him to be jealous." I said. "We better sneak over to your house and let them know that we're all hanging with Jake tonight. Every single one of us." 

"Yeah. Plus Alice might want to see me since I've been over here all afternoon." Jasper chimed in.

"Come on Zev and Cal. You two are my new body guards since Ethan can't because he might try to get me to get drunk again." I told them.

"Haha Ethan your in trouble. Why did you have to get her drunk? If you hadn't of gotten her drunk in Phoenix then you would still be a body guard." Zev said teasingly to Ethan.

"Come on my little puppets I need body guards to protect me from Alice and shopping mania." I told them.

"Aw Bells she isn't that bad." Jasper said. "To you anyway." He said in almost a whisper.

"What was that Jazzy?" I said.

"Nothing." He said a little to quickly but I think I'll let it slid.

"Ok. On to Jazz's house us four go. Zev your on my left side and Cal is on my right side." I said.

Two Minutes Later

"Alice noooo. I don't want to go to the mall." I whined.

"To bad Bella you need a new bad girl outfit. And I want to bye some stuff for Jazzy." She said.

"Noooo Alice. I just went to the mall the other day." I whined back.

"No you didn't Bella. I've been with you every day since you moved back here and you didn't leave the house once." She said as a defense. 

"Come on Alice go with Rosalie. I'm staying here and hanging with the boys. Don't make me call my body guards." I threatened her.

"You don't have body guards Bella."

"Yes I do. And I'm calling them over here now. Body guards come here and tell Alice I'm not going any where!" But when I said that all the guys in both the houses except Jasper came over here and told Alice I'm staying home.

"Fine Bella you win today but you can't always get out of it." She threatened.

\/p


	12. another authors note

-1I'm sorry everyone but I have some writers block and I'm really busy with school right now. Hopefully in three weeks when my school lets us out I will be able to write more. And this week end I will try to work on more chapters. If you have a problem please let me know in an e-mail. If you have any problems or ideas please let me know in the e-mail. If your mad at me please try to get over it because I will post again as soon as I'm ready. And I'll make the chapter as long as possible. I might just totally redo the story but I'm sorry if I decide to delete the story.

Huggles

J


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Hey sorry about the whole thing with the writers block and everything. My boyfriend even tried helping me get over it. Which I'm thinking about writing a fanfic about some of the things I, my boyfriend and my friends do at school. I'm not quite sure but you would think that we are crazy because say and do a lot of things that are weird. **

**Huggles**

**J**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I'm glad that I don't have to go to the mall with Alice today. So happy that I've decided to write a song about it. (A/n I don't listen to that happy music so I wrote my own song for this chapter. Don't have a name for it though.)

(Electric guitar starts the beat.)

Stand up

When I put my hands up in the air

You do to

Yo you bring back that beat

I'm fucking awesome punk

I smoke just like you

You don't got the beat yet

Tell your damn friends to get the hell away

(Beat changes)

Ridden in the drop top

Saw you switching lanes boy

Let me get your name boy

Tell me where you from boy

Let me show you around

Cause we can do it fast or slow boy

(Beat changes again)

I don't remember you

But you remember me

You lye awake thinking of me

But who can decide what you dream

And dream you do

(Beat changes again)

That's right

That's right

I fall asleep on the bed

You can't come home

Tell me where have you been

I found a call for another girl

You say kiss kiss

But it just don't feel the same

Because I feel you gone

I can't lie forever

You can hide behind your stories but don't take me for a fool

(song comes to an end) (A/n sorry if it's to long or bad. It's something I wrote myself.)

"Oh my god! Bella that was beautiful!" Alice practically yelled at me. "How come I've never heard you sing?"

"Because Alice I don't usually want you to hear to hear me sing. Plus I figured that you would make me join a band or something." I answered.

'_She has a blank look on her face. I know she is planning on something now. I'm going to walk right by her and see she does.' _

With that I walked right by Alice while she did nothing.

"Yo Jazzy your girl is having another vision! Come and get her from my room and comfort her!" I yelled.

"Ok Bella!" Jasper yelled back.

As soon as Jasper replied to me I heard foot steps coming up the stairs of my dad's house.

"BOO!" I heard somebody yell in my ear.

"Ahhh!" I turned around to see Jake right behind me laughing at my expression. "Jake that was so damn mean why do you have to be mean to me?" I asked giving him my famous puppy dog pout.

"Aw. Bells don't be that way. I didn't mean to scare you that badly." He said immediately falling for the face.

"Jake its ok. I know that. But you even did that to me when we were little kids." I said taking the face and making it Edward's famous grin. Which I can copy very well.

Thank you very much. "You should know by now that I don't like. It's stupid that you think that you should scare me every time that I have my back turned to you and don't know that your right behind me."

"Yeah I know that and I still think that its funny."

* * *

**Okay sorry if it's not as long as you wanted it to be but I kind of needed to get another chapter up and wanted to get it up before everyone got mad at me for not posting. But I'm also wanting to finish watching Buffy. I'm in love with that show and my bf!**

**Huggles**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I'm not sure if this is going to be long enough for ya'll so if it isn't than you can yell at on your review. Also I'm sure you guys and girls wont believe me but I think I should really get a beta to look over my chapters and I think I have the perfect person to help me I just need their e-mail address or something. And that would be Thank you to everyone that reviewed to my last chapter. I really would like to hear the ideas you have for my story. And I know that this is not usually like me but I'm reading this fanfic right now by Cannibal-Muffin23 called Sometimes Changes are a Good Thing. And it's for Twilight and I just have to laugh at Alice in it. Because when she meets Bella she is just to hyper. By the way it's a punk one and doesn't get updated or has as many chapters as mine but is still good. But now on to the newest chapter! Huggles**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"But Jake I don't think it's funny." I said.

"Fine Bella I wont scare you again! And by the way we need to start getting ready to go out for the night. Because it is now. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 6:30." Jake told me.

"Okay. You go over to your house or whatever and start getting ready. I'll tell everyone else to start getting ready to go. Okay? Okay." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

With that he walked out the door. Waved good bye. And got into his car.

"Okay you guys! We need to go ahead and start getting ready to go out and show everyone who we are. We just can't get caught by my dad or his friends!" I yelled.

"Okay!" I got from ten people.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Everyone is ready now. **(a/n I had a lot of fun coming up with the outfits so if you don't like the outfits to bad.)** I'm wearing my black skinny flare jeans and a black tank top that has purple stars and straps with my favorite pair of etnies that have silver roses on them and a black background along with my favorite hair style which would be messy but yet tidy and down with the top layer in a ponytail that trails down the back of my head.

Edward has his hair spiked up and is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that says 'Go FUCK Yourself You HOE!!'. And a plain black pair of etnies.(a/n not sure if they actually have them in plain black but it would be awesome and I would totally have them.)

Alice is wearing a black pair of gangsta jeans (a/n sorry if I didn't call them the right name. it's just that I don't know the correct term for them. So if you know it then please let me know and I will fix it in the chapter. Sorry if you wear that type of jean. I do to it's just I'm to lazy to go and check what their called on the tag.) and a plain black t-shirt with her hair up in a ponytail and striped black and white etnies.

Jasper has his hair kind of spikey. He has on plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt that says 'Touch MY Girl And I Touch YOUR Face!' and a black and brown pair of etnies like Alice's.

Rosalie is wearing a black pair of skinny flare jeans and a black t-shirt that says 'You wanna talk shit about me. . . That's fine. You wanna think shit about me. . . That's fine. You wanna think shit about me. . . That's fine. You wanna hate me. . . That's fine. Starting to get the picture? I. DON'T. CARE.' her is down and wavy. She has on a pair of black and blue stripped etnies.

Emmett has his hair spiked into a mohawk. He is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt that says 'Put This In Your Juice Box And Suck It!' he has on a pair of black and white checkered etnies.

Cal and Jesse are wearing the same thing since their like brothers they like to dress alike sometimes. But anyway they have their hair spiked up and have on a pair of black skinny jeans along with black and white checkered shirts and shoes that match.

Zev and Mathew are just like Cal and Jesse so they like to dress alike for this kind of thing. Any who they are wearing plain old black jeans like Alice's except they are for guys and not girls. They have on black and blue stripped shirts and etnies to match.

Ethan is just wearing his hare unspikey and a pair of black jeans and a black shirt.

Jake is still not here yet and hasn't called yet. Unless he called Alice or someone in her house and not mine. But I don't think that is likely. Since he usually calls me right before he leaves his house to do anything.

I have decided to call Jake.

Ring. Ring. "Hello?" Jake's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Jake it's Bella. Are you on your way over here on your skateboard right now or no?" I went straight to the point.

"Yeah I am. That's why it took me so long to answer my phone." He replied.

"Okay well hurry up Jake. We have kinda been ready for ten minutes and you had extra time because I know you already had the outfit planned so you were doing something and I will find out what it was. Just wait and see."

"Okay Bells but if you tell anyone once you find out then you are dead. Got it?"

"Yeah Jake. Now hurry up and get here. I kind of need to go so. See you in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay Bells." With that we hung up.

"Where is he?" I heard Alice yell through the two houses.

"He is on his way Aly. Now quite down. I have an idea. Everyone go hide in the bushes out front of the house!" I said.

With what I had said everyone was rushing outside to hide in the bushes. With their skateboards in hand.

"Okay when he rides in front of the two houses we are going to jump out and yell freeze at him. Now pass it on to everyone else for me." I whispered to Edward and Alice. "But first I want a kiss. . . .." I got interrupted by a certain guy named Eddie and his lips up against mine.

**

* * *

**

Okay I wasn't kidding about the beta thing. If your interested and really good at grammar then let me know that way I can have someone look over my chapters before I actually put them up and you can add your own messages to it. Advertise your fanfic for all I care I just need a beta! Okay I totally got this idea from reading someone else's fanfic. But you can probably tell that most of my fanfics are going to be a little messed up. But how about this for an idea? Bella doesn't react the way Edward wants her to when he leaves and she becomes emo/punk/goth and he comes back a year later to see her. What do you think would happen. Will she react the way he thinks she should or will she just reject him. And what if Alice never saw Bella cliff diving?

**Read and Review or else I will hunt you down and punch you until you do. I want at least 25 reviews before I post my next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you recognize.**

**A/N: Okay so I have my beta now. She's cool. And I got this awesome new phone service for t-mobile. So yeah random I know. And I decided to try something new with this chapter. I'm going to have lyrics in the chapters now. But I have to find the perfect songs. Which takes me a little while. I just got ungrounded. So I'm sorry it took so long to write it. But I did try to make it longer than the chapters usually are.**

**The song for this chapter is Stupid girls by Pink.**

* * *

On to the chapter.

**Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

Sometimes I really hate him. But I love his kissing style. When we broke apart we looked over to see an overexcited Alice staring at us. "If you two are done now. Can we scare Jake?" Alice said.  
"Yeah Alice lets go and make sure everyone has the spray paint in there pockets." I replied enthusiastically to Alice. As Jake came into view. With a plain black shirt, jeans and shoes. And a hat that says Violence is not the answer. But it's a lot more fun.  
I started counting down on my fingers from three to one.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
"FREEZE!" We all jumped out of the bushes to see Jake falling off his skateboard and doing a head plant on to the street in front of him. At that sight we started cracking up.  
Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne (Drop a name)  
"You guys! Why did you do that?!" Jake yelled at us jokingly.  
"Because we knew it would be funny when you fall." We replied at once.  
"Whose idea was it?" He asked running up to where Alice, Edward and I stood.  
"It was mine." I said to him with a hint of laughter in my voice.  
"Nice idea Bella. I should really start learning from you." Jake said jokingly to me.  
"Okay, but lessons start after tonight." I told him.  
I can't believe Jake is joking around with me. He never did that before today. Edward looks hot in that t-shirt. I can't believe he hasn't worn it before today in front of me. My thoughts went on and on about what I started to think.

**What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?**

"Can we go now?" Cal asked us.  
"Yeah. Lets go everyone! Before Charlie, Carlisle and Esme get back!" Jake and I told everyone.  
Cal, Zev, Ethan, Mathew, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie looked at us and hoped on their skateboards.  
"So where to first, Jake?" Edward asked.  
"First off we go to Mike's parents' store. Then we go to Fork's High and then we go to La Push." Jake told us with some enthusiasm in his voice. As we started taking off on our skateboards. One at a time with Edward, Jake and I in the front.  
"We all have spray paint in our pockets. So that way we can show are great artistic skills." I said jokingly to Jake.  
"Okay." He replied.  
I can't believe we are showing Forks that we're not like all of these fashion zombies with spray paint.

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back**

**Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
**

"Ow!" I suddenly heard Emmett yell.  
"What happened Emmett?" I asked him.  
"I fell when I tried to do a three sixty." Emmett said.  
What a dork. Who does a three sixty when their riding straight to a store that's like twenty minutes from my house? I guess that's Emmett for you.  
"Emmett you're a dork." Alice voiced my thoughts for me. Wow she knows what I'm thinking now. I'm going to start calling Alice, Aly. Jasper, Jazzy. Rosalie, Rosie. Emmett, Emmy. And Edward, Eddie.  
"So Aly what are you and Jazzy doing when we get home tonight?" I asked her.

**(Bread it down now) Disease's growing, it's epidemic**

**I'm scared that there ain't a cure**

**The world believes it and I'm going crazy**

"I don't know. What about you and Edward?" She asked me.  
"I have no clue. What about you and Emmy, Rosie?" I said just as kiddingly.  
"I don't know either. It depends on if the parents are back or not. If they're not then you should come over and the other guys without girls could go find girls or something. What do you say Bella?" Rose said jokingly to me as well. As I blushed.  
They sure do know how to make me blush. Don't they? Well I guess I deserved that one. Maybe the guys should go to school tomorrow and I could help find them some girls. Especially one for Cal and Zev they sure do need girls right now. This is a long thought bubble.

**The world believes it and I'm going crazy **

**I cannot take any more **

**I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me**

"So Bella. What's up with you and Edward today?" Jake asked me.  
"Oh you know basically the same things that happened before we were together except for now we kiss." I replied to Jake's question.  
"Wow Bells! I didn't want to know that!" Jake screamed teasingly.  
"But you asked me. So I told you the truth. I would've lied to everyone else at school." I replied.  
"Okay you two. Time to stop. We're at Mike's parents' store. Get the spray paint out." Alice said coming up between us.  
I took my foot off my skateboard and put it on the ground. While reaching in my pocket for my spray paint.

**Outcasts and girls with ambition **

**That's what I wanna see **

**Disasters all around **

**World despaired**

I wonder what we're going to write on here. I think we should write something really disgusting or really punkish.  
"So what do you want to spray paint on here?" I voiced my thoughts.  
"Um well I was thinking we could each just do something that we wanted to instead of drawing one big sign." Jake replied.  
Okay. So now I have to think of something to draw. I think I'll draw a jaguar with wings and blood coming down from it's mouth. That would be awesome. And it's a good thing that I have extra spray paint in my pocket.  
"Okay so does everyone have in mind what there going to paint?" I asked.

**Their only concern **

**Will they put up my hair **

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back **

**What a paparazzi girl, **

**I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

"Of course Bella. Why wouldn't we. You silly silly girl." Alice answered for everyone.  
"Okay then lets get started." Jake said for me.  
Why do they always do that. They talk for me. They take the words right out of my mouth. Man, it's very upsetting.  
"So what are you painting Eddie?" I asked Edward.  
"I'm painting a piano with you sitting on it kissing me. What about you, Belly?" Edward replied.  
"I'm painting a jaguar with wings and blood coming down from it's mouth. It's going to be off the hook." I replied to him.  
Forty Minutes Later.  
"Okay lets go to Forks High now."

**

* * *

**

Please Review. It will make me happy to read what ya'll think of the story. I want to know what you think they should do to Forks High.  
Choose between:  
A. Spray paint SCHOOL SUCKS on the school.  
B. Run to the grocery store and get some eggs to egg the school with.  
C. Break into the school and trash the whole inside.  
D. Spray paint the school all different colors.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you recognize.**_

_**Okay so I got a lot of votes for c and d. and I chose to do both since I could do a lot with them together. So yeah…Please read and review because you know I love you guys! And I suggest reading Popular Dorks stories. I'm their new beta. And I like the stories so I figured you guys would too. Oh and I was thinking about writing a sequel since I figured out what the ending was going to be. But I think it will be a while before I get there so enjoy while I get there. And also you should read Welcome to Drama Academy and Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Boys. I love both of those fanfics. Oh and sorry if some of the stuff I write I write offends you. I'm not trying to offend anyone. I'm just writing what I feel like it would make some cense in the story but not a lot. Also I'm just having this one friend of mine edit my chapters. She's used to editing the stuff I write. (She's done some of my homework before)**_

_**The song for this chapter is cut by plumb.**_

_**I know it's an unusual song but I think it's pretty cool to listen to. Oh and the ring tone is part of the song. It's the chorus which is part 3, 5 and 8.**_

_**Last chapter:**_

_**Forty Minutes Later**_

"_**Okay let's go to Forks High now."**_

_**On To the Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bella P.O.V.

_**I'm not a stranger **_

_**No I am yours **_

_**With crippled anger **_

_**And tears that still drip sore **_

Wonder how long it will take to get to the school. Random thought! I wonder how they make jelly and peanut butter. I miss Renee.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask from behind me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"We're at the school now. So you can stop."

I looked up and noticed that in fact we were in front of the school. "Oh yeah I knew that."

"Okay so now that we have Bella's attention. Let's trash the inside of the school." Jake yelled at us.

"OH YEAH!" We all yelled.

We hoped off our skateboards and ran to the school. Jake, Rosalie and Alice spray painted part of the school blue. Jesse, Zev and Emmett spray painted part of the school black. Ethan, Mathew and Jasper spray painted part of the school red. And Cal, Edward and I spray painted part of the school purple.

_**A fragile flame aged **_

_**Is misery **_

_**And when our hearts meet **_

_**I know you see **_

Cal, Zev, Jesse and I quickly picked the locks to the main doors of the school so we could get in.

"Okay let's split into groups of three. Rosalie, Emmett and Zev. Ethan, Mathew and Cal. Alice, Jasper and Jake. Jesse, Edward and I." I said to everyone.

"Okay." They all said in unison while splitting into the groups I came up with for them.

"Okay, Rosalie your group goes to the GYM and Science classes. Ethan your group goes to the English and Math classes. Alice your group goes to the Main building and Social Studies classes. And My group goes to the other classes." I said. "Okay?"

"Okay." They said in unison."

"Call my cell phone when ya'll are done and I'll tell you what to do from there." I told everyone.

With that we all went in our separate directions to our buildings.

"Bells how come we're in groups of three instead of two?" I heard Edward ask behind me.

"Because I remember how bad Emmett and Rosalie can get when their alone. So I made sure of that. And then figured that it wouldn't be fare for just them to be a group of three so I made everyone be in a group of three. Why?" I answered.

"Just wondering." Edward replied.

_He's acting awfully strange right now. Wonder why. I think I should talk to Jessie about this one. But how do I get to him with out Edward finding out? Hum… I think I'll wait until we're home tonight and then I'll talk to Jessie for a couple of minutes._

**Two Hours Later.**

'_**I do not want to be afraid **_

_**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in **_

_**I'm tired of feeling so numb **_

_**Relief exists I find it when **_

_**I am cut' (ring tone)**_

I looked at the caller Id to see who it was. It said Rose. "Hello?" I said just to make sure it was Rose and not someone else.

"Hey Bella it's Rose." I heard Rose say into the phone.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" I replied.

"Nothing Much since Emmett, Zev and I finished our part of the work. What about you? Where are you guys because we want to help?" She asked.

"Where at the mechanics classes. Come on over and help us out."

"Okay we'll be there in like two minutes."

"Okay."

I hung up.

"Hey you guys Rosalie, Emmett and Zev will be here in a few seconds to help us out." I told Edward and Jesse.

"Okay. We should have most of it done in a few seconds but Zev will defiantly make everything else go pretty slow since we taught him well, Bells." Jesse said.

"Yeah and Emmett and Rosalie are the two that taught Edward, Alice and me. And then we taught Jake and I helped teach the rest of the guys." I replied.

"Yeah." Jesse whispered.

I looked over at Jesse to see him standing there thinks. I looked into his eyes to see something that looked like water running from them.

"Jess are you crying?!" I whisper yelled.

"No I just have something in my eye." He said a little too quickly.

"Sure." I replied not believing him.

"I'm not lying to you Bells."

"Yes you are Jess. I could tell that you were probably thinking about that first day I went to school. Where you first came up to me thinking I was just pretty and then when you introduced me to your friends you found out that I was not only pretty but also capable to help you guys out with your evil genius plans."

_**I may seem crazy **_

_**Or painfully shy **_

_**And these scars wouldn't be so hidden **_

_**If you would just look me in the eye **_

_**I feel alone here and cold here **_

_**Though I don't want to die **_

_**But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside **_

_**flash back**_

We were in sixth grade and it's the brake right before lunch.

"Hi I'm Jesse S. And you are?"

I looked up to see a boy about five feet high to be looking down at me in my desk. He had bronze hair that had reminded me of Edward's except for it was cut in an emo look. He also had golden brown eyes. His skin was tan like surfers. And he had freckles all over his face. His skin was clear of acne.

"Hi I'm Isabella S. but call me Bella because Isabella makes me think of an old person." I had replied.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Do you want to come and sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" He had asked.

"I'd love to."

"Okay then come on. We like to go to our lockers first and I saw you this morning at your lock since its right next to mine. And I also had the 1st, 2nd and then of course 3rd since that's the class we were jus in. But anyways come on."

"Ok."

We walked to our lockers in silence and quickly jammed our books in. Since neither of us used locks.

"Ok so now that we don't have our books or anything let's go to the lunch table." He told me.

"Ok. I'll just follow you there since I'm still clueless. Walking around here."

"Okay let's get going."

We walked there in silence since he didn't know what to say.

"Okay the guys are right over there. I'm going to go on over. But you can go and get lunch if you want. Or I could go through the line with you to make sure no one bothers you." He pointed to a table with four guys looking at us in curiosity. One of the guys had blue and black hair with chocolate brown eyes. Another had blond hair with blue eyes. Another had blond hair with red black and blue highlights and hazel eyes; he caught most of my attention. And the fourth one had black hair with purple highlights and jade green eyes.

They all were really rip and could easily hurt me or at least barley scare me.

I put my gaze back on the boy that had the multi colored hair. We stared at each other until we realized that and looked away.

"Um. Well I don't really like to eat at lunch. But thanks for the offer." I replied.

"Okay then come on to the table with me." He said a little too happy.

"Okay. But don't you want to get lunch?" I had asked.

"No I don't eat lunch ever." He had said.

"Oh well then let's go on to the table." I said happy that I had made at least one new friend on my first day of school.

We walked swiftly over to the table.

"Bella this is Ethan. Ethan this is Bella." Jesse had said pointing to guy with black and blue hair.

"Hi." I said shaking his hand.

"Hey. You know we could totally help you come up with a cool hair do and hair color?" He said.

"Bella this is Zev. Zev this is Bella." Jesse said pointing to the guy with the blond hair.

"Hey." I said trying to shake his hand. But he hugged me instead.

"Hey." He replied.

"Bella this is Cal. Cal this is Bella." Jesse said pointing to the guy with multi colored hair.

"Hey." I said staring into his hazel eyes.

He hugged me to.

"Hi." He said sweetly smiling at me.

"Bella this is Mathew. Mathew this is Bella." Jesse said pointing to the last guy.

"Hey." I said hugging him as well.

"Hey." He replied.

"Okay now that everyone's introduced and everything let's sit down and talk about our next prank." Jesse had said a little too impatient.

_**end flash back**_

_**I do not want to be afraid **_

_**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in **_

_**I'm tired of feeling so numb **_

_**Relief exists I find it when **_

_**I am cut**_

_**Pain **_

_**I am**_

I miss the old days when everyone knew that I was the queen of danger and misbehaving. But they also knew me as the hot girl with really awesome hair. I still can't believe they got me to dye my hair so many times.

"Bella? . . . . Bella?!" I woke up from my thoughts hearing Jesse and Edward yelling my name in with worry.

"Oh sorry I got distracted. Have Rose and the guys gotten here yet?" I asked.

"Yes we have Bella and I find this all funny since I had to answer your phone when Alice and Ethan both called. Their here to by the way. And also we're in the home eke room now." Rose said.

"Oh. Hi everyone." I said surprise written all through my voice. "I was just remembering the day I met Jesse, Ethan, Zev, Cal and Mathew."

"Oh really?" Cal asked.

"Yeah really, Cal. I remember Ethan had said hey you know we could totally help you come up with a cool hair do and hair color? And I just shook his hand and then you, Zev and Mathew I hugged." I said proving to him that I still remembered that day in sixth grade.

"Oh yeah. That was a fun day. I remember Ethan telling me he didn't really like you and then in seventh grade him asking you out and you saying sure." Cal said.

"Yep. Okay now we should probably finish. Or is that Mathew, Zev, Emmett and Jasper over there throwing desk back and forth?" I asked.

"Um well we already finished. You were out of it for a long time and you would only let me carry you." Cal replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I must say I'm hurt by that Bells! I wanted to carry you! But you just had to say no I want Cal to carry me!" Emmett yelled running over to me.

"Oh. I'm sorry Em. I didn't realize that. I just remembered that the day I met Cal I could tell we would be at least good friends. And I guess I must have been thinking about that when you tried to carry me." I said to Em.

"It's okay Bells. I thought it was pretty funny how you wouldn't even let Edward or Jake pick you up." Emmett said.

"Oh that is funny." I said with a hint of hysteria in my voice.

_** not alone**_

_**I am not alone **_

**Emmett P.O.V. (a/n haha finally a new P.O.V. right?)**

"Oh that is funny." Bella said with a hint of hysteria in her voice.

_I wonder when Bella will figure out that she's my actual sister. I mean come on I'm adopted and she's nothing like Charlie or Renee. I even remember talking to them when they were debating about telling her. But they decided no. I guess I'll have to tell her and then see what she has to say._

"Hey Bells can I talk to you alone when we get home?" I asked her getting really series all of a sudden.

"Sure Em. Let's just get home first." She said while finishing up the graffiti in the home ekes room.

"Okay now that Bella is done with the graffiti in here. We should get home. Oh and Bella is it alright if I spend the night at you house tonight? Because that is where Billy thinks I am all night tonight." Jake said.

"Yeah sure Jake. Besides Billy might have called to let Charlie know." Bella said to Jake. "Okay now we really need to get home so that Charlie doesn't think we're doing anything wrong. Lock all doors on the way out."

With that we all hoped on our boards and rode the short way to our houses.

_Man Bella might not believe me. But she might. Hopefully she will. I really want my baby sister back. Plus Jasper and Rosalie both remember and so do Alice and Edward. But I think Edward thinks that she already knows._

"Emmett! Stop! Or! You'll! Get! Run! Over!" Bella yelled and ran straight for me so that I wouldn't get hit.

I looked at the plate on the car and it was Newton's license plate. But it was Jessica and Lauren in the car staring back at us while they laughed.

_So that's what they were up to today when I saw them talking while walking away from Bells and everyone else. Maybe my baby sister is starting to remember. Hopefully she is. Either that or she just didn't want me to get run over by Newton's car._

"Emmett! Bella! Are you two okay?!" Rose and Alice yelled.

Everyone ran over to us.

"I'm okay what about you Bells?" I answered.

"I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises on my arms from pushing you." She replied.

"That's good." Rose, Edward and I said at the same time.

_**I'm not a stranger **_

_**No I am yours **_

_**With crippled anger **_

_**And tears that still drip sore **_

Okay so now that we're home I should probably talk to her.

"Hey can we talk now Bells?" I asked accidentally interrupting Edward and her's make out session.

"Sure." She said a little breath less.

We walked into our back yards.

"What do you want to talk about Em?" She asked staring into my eyes.

Man how do I tell her? I can't just say Bella your adopted and you are my actual little sister. Our parents died when you were four and you probably don't remember all the crying we did when you got adopted by Charlie and Renee. No it has to be a little more sympathetic.

Without thinking I accidentally blurted out "Bella you're my real sister. You can ask Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Alice or Jake. They all remember. Charlie and Renee even involved me on if they were going to tell you or not. When you were six. But they decided not to let you know. Our parents died when you were four."

Oops.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella you're my real sister. You can ask Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Alice or Jake. They all remember. Charlie and Renee even involved me on if they were going to tell you or not. When you were six. But they decided not to let you know. Our parents died when you were four." Emmett blurted out.

_That must have be why I felt why making sure he stayed alive. I can't believe Charlie and Renee! Not letting me know that I was adopted and that my parents died when I was four._

"Do you believe me Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I believe you Em. Why wouldn't I? I mean when I noticed that you were about to be run over I felt that I had to save you. And then when I knew you were still alive I felt so much better. Like that I still had my life long best friend. Even though they were supposed to die." I replied.

A look of surprise took over his face.

"You really believe me?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes Em! I believe you!" I yelled.

"What's going on back here?" Cal asked.

"Oh Em here was just telling me that I was adopted. Which I believe. I mean look at us. And then remember my hair before we died every color in the rainbow until we found the perfect color." I replied.

_**But I do not want to be afraid **_

_**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in **_

_**I'm tired of feeling so numb **_

_**Relief exists I found it when **_

_**I was cut **_

**

* * *

**

Wow this is the longest chapter so far. 10 pages but I think most of that was the flash back. Hope you liked it. Please review and I'm going back and editing some of the other chapters. Adding more detail to them and what not. Just to let those of you that keep telling me to add more detail, I know my parents keep telling me that but I sit down to write down a great idea for the story and the phone rings or my parents tell me to do my chores and then I just lose the idea. It gets frustrating at times. Oh also if you have a fanfic that you think I should read then tell me about it and I'll read it. But anyways let me know how you liked it. I was laughing while writing part of this chapter. I'm going to see how long I can make the next chapter. My name is actually Aly not Alice.

**Okay now review. Come on. Push the shiny button next to where it says submit review. Come on. You know you want to. Huggles and Kisses.**

**-J**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time but my laptop broke in the middle of me typing the next chapter so I'm having to use my moms computer at the moment. I do know that I can type up what I had by memory but I was also working on another fanfic that I was planning on posting. But anyway I want to get up to at least 37 reviews to this and then I will post the next chapter without hesitation. I also started school Monday so if I don't post for a while again it's because my teachers are loading me with homework. I have no friends in a single class of mine this year. And in my English class this one dude decided to call me his best friend.

Aly


	18. That night

****

Okay I know that it has been awhile since I posted but I have a good reason for that and it is that I live in Texas so I was hit by Ike but thankfully everything at my house is okay. And I only know that one of my best friends is fine and she says hi! And also I start school again on Monday. But anyway I was just letting you know about that. And then I have a couple of chapters ready to be posted but I want to get a certain amout of reviews and I'll tell you how many at the bottom of the page. But anyway I'm happy that more poeple are reading this and it's not just taking up space in my journals. Also I'm going to start writing that book so if any one wants to get e-mails with what it's about and then they want me to send the chapters to them e-mail me at and I'll put you on the list along with the kids from school. and I'll be sure to add extra detail to it.

**There are two songs for this chapter and they are All That I'm Living For by Evanescence and Whisper by Evanescence.**

**

* * *

**

**On with the chapter!**

Cal's P.O.V.

"I say someone should go back there and see what Bella and Emmett are doing. I don't like the fact that their back there alone." Alice said while Edward and Rose shook their heads in agreement.

"I say that Cal gets to." Mathew said.

"Why should it be me?" I asked.

"Because your

the one that has had a crush on her since forever and your the only guy other than Ethan and Edward that has ever kissed her on the lips." Jesse said like it was obviouse to everyone.

"Fine I'll do it." I sighed while walking back there to see what was going on.

"What's going on back here?" I asked Emmett and Bella.

"Oh Em here was just telling me that I was adopted. Which I believe. I mean look at us. And then remember my hair before we died it every color in the rainbow until we found the perfect color" she replid pointing at herself and Emmett like it was the most obviouse thing in the world.

"Um... you guys I think you may want to come back here and find out for yourselves rather than haveing me tell you." I yelled to the front of the house.

Jesse's P.O.V.

After Cal left to go and see what was going on back there between Bella and Emmett, Edward and Ethan both asked "Cal has kissed Bella? When?"

"Um it was when Ethan was going out with her and about four months ago when they were both drunk. Cal had told Bella that he loved her but she thought that he was making stuff up because you know he was drunk. And well she definatly isn't a vergin anymore for sure."

"Um... you guys I think you may want to come back here and find out for yourselves rather than haveing me tell you." Cal yelled to the front of the house.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

_Wonder what it is. I think she's really high and making out with him... Nah she wouldn't do that. Not when she has her new boyfriend, anyway. Maybe in a few months..._

Edward's P.O.V.

After Cal told us to come back and see for ourselves.

_Man I hope Bella isn't cheating on me. I don't want to go back there and see her cheating._

"Okay!" Jesse had yelled back to Cal.

We went back there in a line. Jesse and Mathew first. With Alice and Jasper behind and Zev and Ethan and Jake behind them and Rose and I in the back.

"What's wrong?" Jesse immediatly asked Bella.

"Nothing. Em just told me that I'm adopted and he's my real brother. But my parents had told him that they never wanted me to find out I was adopted but he really wanted me to remember everything from before I was five and I do remember some of it. Just not all of it." Bella replied.

"That's great Bells. I'm really happy that you found that out. Now I'm beat so I say that we all go over to Bella's and spend the night there." Jasper and Alice both said excitedly.

The Next Day

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Aly and Rose passed out on my bed under my blue velvet blanckets with my on my blue velvet couch under a black velvet blancket.

I went around the house seeing where everyone was. Emmett and Jasper were both in Jesse's room fast asleep on the floor with Jesse up on his bed.

Edward was in Zev's room on the couch while Zev was in his bed.

Jake was in Cal's room with Mathew. All fast asleep on the floor.

And Ethan was fast asleep in his room on the bed.

I went down to the kitchen as quitly as possible. And just barley made it when I heard Alice running down the stairs to me.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short. And sorry I didn't put the lyrics in it this time. I usually try to do that but this time my moms computer wouldn't let me pull up the lyrics for the songs so I just left the chapter like this. I want to get to 44 reviews before I post the next chapter and I'll set it to where you guys can post anonymously now.

Huggles and Kissles

Aly


	19. The day after the scam

**Okay well I only got 1 review for the last chapter and I really want to post the next chapter since it's been a month. more or less. And I'm kind of bored right now so I figured why not go on and post it since I'm nice. So here it is and I don't have the lyrics for this chapter. So no song at the moment but as soon as I get my new computer I'll go through and edit and add stuff to the new story. Oh and I'm going to be posting what they did to wind up going to Forks. I still have a few details on it.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I quickly ran and hid from her. "Bella where are you?" Alice asked.

I came out from my hiding spot. "I'm right her Alice. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall today. I could even talk the guys into going with us if you want."

"Um Alice I'm pretty sure I can talk them into going to the mall myself. But we have to go to school in a couple of hours." I replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot about school. Well after school?"

"We wont have enough time after school. How about Saturday so that way we can go for the full day."

"Okay we can go Saturday. I'll go tell Rose and then get up my family and we'll go over to my house to get ready for school. See you later Bells."

"Okay... Does Emmett include on your family or mine?"

"I guess yours since he's only my adopted brother and he's your real brother."

"Okay so I'll wake him up. I'll do that in a minute."

"Okay." With that said she ran upstairs into my room and woke up Rose.

Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.

"Bella!" I was tackled by two guys. Jesse and Emmett.

"Hey guys whats up?"

"Bells do you want to skip school today?" Jesse asked.

"No I told Alice that I was going to school." I said.

"Okay well I guess I'll go to. I wanted to talk to you today." Jesse said with a reply.

"Um Jesse you can talk to me any day. You live at my house remember." I sarcasticly replied.

"Okay fine be like that Bells. But I guess this means that we're not friends anymore."

"Oh come on Jesse you know I was only kidding about that." I whined.

_'God he is such a drama queen'_

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to see what you would say to that."

"Well then go get ready for school."

Jesse headed upstairs to get ready for school.

"Bells?"

"Yes Em?"

"Are you going to tell Charlie and Renee that you know that your adopted?"

"Yeah I am. I'm going to tell them today after school. Why? Did you want to tell them for me?"

"Just wondering. And no. Charlie would have my head."

_'That is so true. Charlie would have his head. Guess I better come up with a good excuse. I'll do that in biology today.'_

I finally looked at Emmett to see that he's still in the same clothes as last night.

"Now Em you should probably go and change to."

"Yes sister dear." He walked over to his house and disappeared.

"See you later Bella." Alice, Rosalie and Jasper said scaring the crap out of me.

"Gosh you guys you just scared the crap out of me! Where's Edward?"

"I thought he was down here with you." Alice replied.

"No that was Emmett that was down here with me. Check to see if he's still in one the guys rooms."

**AN. Sorry it's not very long you guys. I wanted to get something posted for you and this was the longest I could do at the moment. But I'm going to try and get something posted by next week. And I'm still waiting to get up to 44 reviews. Otherwise I might just wait to post the chapter.**


	20. Must read or you wont know what happened

**Okay so I'm on my brother's computer from this because my computer wont let me sign on too from it. So I'm putting this story on Quizilla instead. **

**Here's the link .com/stories/8793498/bella-the-punk-goth and you can review and everything on there for me. So thanks for your coroporation xD. I love you guys!**

**-Aly**


	21. Author's Note New thing

Hey everybody. I'm back. Sorry I was gone for so long. I kind of forgot my password on here until this past Friday when I was with my friend at school. But it will probably be a while until I have the next chapter up because I don't have much time to write since I started high school and the fact that I'm grounded. So I'll post when I can. Until then have fun reading some other stories on here that sound pretty good. And if you like Naruto you should read Krackie's story.

Love ~Aly


	22. Another author's note sry guys july 2010

Hey everyone, I have decided that I am going to edit this story and then start writing on it again. I will also be writing some other stories and hopefully working on my book. If you want to talk just pm me and I can give you my e-mail, msn, yahoo or aim.


	23. Sorry yet another chapter september 2011

Hello fanfiction reviewers,

I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to write my laptop recently broke so and I am now a junior and over the summer we moved. I'm going to edit the chapters and post them up. It will probably be a while before I post up a new chapter but when I do I hope that you guys like it.

Your lovely writer,

Vampwolv Aly


End file.
